Hikigaya-kun to yukinoshita-san
by ultimate hikigaya
Summary: This starts to happen after the request made by yukinoshita-san.Hikkixyukino . Sorry i am a amateur writer please bear with me and help me. The first chapter is Experimantal to how to publish in this website.
1. Chapter 1

LIFE

" _i want to know who i am_ "This request has sparkled something in my heart and hearing this request i couldn't think well for a second. Is this the yukino yukinoshita i know?I mean the yukino yukinoshita whom i admire?If this is the yukino yukinoshita i admire then was this all a lie?The great snow queeen doesn't know who she really is?This means that this yukino yukinoshita is not original?She is also fake like everyone?Is this for real?I mean i heard something wrong?

After hearing yukino yukinoshita's request, a storm of questions arouse from my mind and the most important question was _what is life?_

I think life is pain,it is full of remorse,suffering and on the other hand this all we have. Without this life, nothing could be i think life is like a weapon which does things like its user wants it to do.

* * *

I got up from the sleep after thinking all these was a good morning as snow has gather on the road and there is not many people out.I could smell the delicious dish that my dear sister, Komachi , has made for me.I got up from my bed arranged it and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and cleansed myself thoroughly to go to school.

I ate the the breakfast and went off to go to the school after dropping my dear sister to her i was at the bicycle rack i heard somebody calling me.

"Hikki!"This shout was from the pink dyed student,yui yuigahama.

"Yo"I said coldly and began to walk to the class with her.


	2. Chapter 2

As yuigahama greeted me. I greeted her coldly and then we started walking to the class. Since our class is same. There is no extra walk to leave her to her class  
"Hikki!"  
"What? Are you trying to say something?"  
"I think you are looking pale or rather sleepy"  
Actually thats the truth I am feeling sleepy since I was thinking all night about the request made by that ice queen. Damn you clever woman!  
"No, its nothing. You are just overthinking"  
"Hikki, I can't be so wrong"  
"Then this time you are wrong"  
After this incident she didn't uttered a single word and so in that solitudary silent we went into the class to attend the class for which we come to the school.  
The class started and the first period was modern literature and hiratsuka-sensei came in and started the lecture. I was not paying attention to the lecture that was given out by hiratsuka-sensei I was thinking about the request made by the ice queen on the other day. Was she serious? She is not really herself? Well then who is she? According to whom she was wearing a mask? I though all this things while the class was going on.  
Three more periods went by and I was still thinking about the same thing.  
Recess started i went to my usual place where I eat my food. Then something came to my mind i should talk about this to the person who has made this request.  
I went to class 2J and i saw something that made me angry. I don't know why but upon seeing this it made me angry.  
Hayama hayato was proposing yukino yukinoshita-san.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:" _This means thought_ "**

Am I dreaming? Why is hayama proposing yukino yukinoshita? He already has the school's hottest girl as his girlfriend. Then why is he going after the snow queen? Seeing that scene I hid behind the wall present to the side of the wall of the class and then something surprising happened again! Yukino yukinoshita whom I know is so strong is crying and going to the staircase.  
" _What?! The snow queen I know is crying?_ "  
" _Is this for real?!_ "  
Hayama then came out of the classroom and then he saw me.  
"You saw the whole thing?"He asked with a surprised look.  
" _Whats with the look? Can't I come to the classroom of my fellow member of the club in which i am a member?_ "  
"I saw what?"I said clamly.  
" _Why the hell is my heart pounding so hard for?_ "  
"No nothing"He told with a relaxed face.  
" _I think this is the right time to ask the thing that I saw but didn't told him_ "  
"By the way, why was the snow queen melting"  
"Melting?!"With another surprised face.  
"I mean Crying"  
"Don't know"He told coldly.  
Then he went to his respected classroom since the lunch time was almost over.  
" _Why did he lie to me?_ " I also strated to move to my classroom.  
" _Should i not go to comfort yukino-san?_ "  
" _Wait! What?! I am not that type of person to go to comfort a girl who is crying._ "  
The period after the recess started as I went to the class.  
Time pass without us knowing that it is passing. As the periods are over everybody is now going to their respective homes or to their clubs.  
" _Should i go to the club after what happened to yukino-san in the recess?Or should i go to my home where my beloved sister is waiting for me?_ "  
" _I think i should skip the club for today._ "  
I came back to my home after the school.I greeted the house as i occassionaly do to listen the solitude the house.I upon entering i went to my room and strated reading the novel that i occassionaly read in the clubroom and then after a while i heard the noise of the door being closed by a living being.I knew who this could be and that person is is my imouto, komachi.I went downstairs as my room is located in the 1st floor.  
"Konichiwa"I said with a rather happy face.  
"Ah! You scared me onii-chan!"My sister said furiously.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
"That scored a huge tons of points!"Said ny sister with a smile of sly fox.  
"Damn you!"  
"By the way onii-chan How come you are early than me?"  
I was about to answer but she told again.  
"Did you bunked the school? You have a girlfriend?"  
"Oi! What are you talking? I am still the same loner. Besides I skipped the club activities for today."  
"Why?!"Said my sister with an angry face.  
"I thought of coming to home before to watch what my sister does when she is alone in an average big house."I said with a truthful face.  
" _I had to lie to my sister in order to keep her out of the things that happened in the school today_ "  
"Okay!"Said with a face that is both happy and sad.  
After this conversation she went to make the dinner. And I went to the room where I usually sit and watch TV or read my novel.

* * *

"Onii-chan! Food is ready."Said my imouto.

* * *

 **imouto meaning sister in japanese.**

 **Well this is the limit of my typing speed can't write any farther in a week.  
Sorry for being the chapters so small!And please write the reviews its neccessary to proceed. **


End file.
